1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headlamp assembly for a saddle-type vehicle. In a particular embodiment hereof, the headlamp assembly is provided with at least one light source on each of upper and lower portions thereof.
2. Background Art
The following Patent Literature 1 discloses a headlight device for a vehicle where lamps are arranged on upper and lower sides. The headlight device has the structure where an extension which extends horizontally is arranged such that the extension approaches a front end of a lower edge of a reflector for an upper light.    [Patent Literature 1] JP-A-2000-57807
However, in the above-mentioned Patent Literature 1, to make a gap formed between an upper lamp (upper lamp) and a lower lamp (lower lamp) hard to see, the extension is arranged at a position higher than the lower edge of the reflector of the upper lamp. Accordingly, a light-emitting area of the upper lamp is decreased.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a headlamp assembly for a saddle-type vehicle which can ensure a light-emitting area of an upper lamp and can make a gap formed between the upper lamp and a lower lamp hard to see.